


We Need to Stop

by MrsRen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror James Sirius Potter, Auror Teddy Lupin, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation kink, M/M, Minister Hermione Granger, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pseudo Incest? Not related by blood so I don't know, Threesome, Voyeurism, slash smut, this is just going to be extremely filthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRen/pseuds/MrsRen
Summary: Hermione knows lusting after a pair of younger men is terrible enough, but forced proximity makes it even worse as James outs his and Teddy's secret.
Relationships: Established Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter, Teddy Lupin/Hermione Granger/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 131





	We Need to Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).

> Please read: In this, Hermione is divorced. Also note that while James is her nephew, they’re not blood related. Also please note that the actions of characters are not one and the same with my own opinions. There is no real story here, just filthy, filthy smut—both slash and threeseome in later parts. Please heed tags, and note that there is name calling in this, tying in with a humiliation kink. 
> 
> Written for Frumpologist, and posted because she also posted this ship today. So if she’s going down with the ship, so am I. 

  
  


Paris is breathtaking even though she’s seen it so many times over the years, for business, for pleasure, and the magic has never worn off. 

However,  _ this  _ trip is threatening to make her lose her mind. 

There’s been a string of threats against her, more aptly dressed to the Minister or Magic. Threats come in ten fold for her, each more perverse and twisted than the last. 

Yet, this is the one Harry had come to her with, one that’s so minor she barely thinks of it. It’s nothing, not even a blip on her radar, and somehow, Harry thinks this is one she should have an extra detail with. 

“We can’t—” Teddy’s voice is rough, quiet, and even with a wall separating them, Hermione knows he’s going to cave. 

She wasn’t supposed to have seen them, but she had the night their international portkey landed. They’re not particularly good at being quiet, but they don’t care. 

James’ voice is a growl. “Why? Nervous for Aunt Hermione to hear you while I fuck you into the mattress?” 

Teddy whimpers, and she can imagine him burying his face into the sheets of their bed—the other bed vacant—while his fingers grip the sheets tightly. “We’re supposed to be watching out for her.” His voice breaks into a low keening sound. 

“That’s it. Be a good boy, and fuck yourself back on my fingers.” James whispers, but it’s hardly a whisper at all. 

Hermione’s fingers drift toward the edge of her knickers. It’s wrong, she knows that. One of them is her nephew—even though an incredibly traitorous part of her whispers that James  _ isn’t _ of her own blood—and the other might as well be. They’re over twenty years younger than her— _ just by a smidge, Hermione— _ and they’re— 

“Fuck!” Teddy’s mewls bleed through the thin walls and Hermione can hardly believe the thoughts she’s entertaining. The sound causes the nerves in her stomach to tighten, and she snatches her wand off the nightstand. 

While the two are absolute rubbish with silencing charms, Hermione makes the sounds just a bit louder for her. She wants to hear them clearly, and if she’s going to be a complete pervert… 

“Does that feel good, Teddy?” James whispers, his voice husky. “You’re already rocking back on my fingers while you spread yourself open for me? God, you’re just fucking gagging for it, aren’t you?” 

Hermione bites her lower lip, sinking two fingers inside of her slick cunt, and curls her fingers as Teddy groans. She’s able to tell the two apart now after a week. 

“Such a good little slut for me, aren’t you?” 

Teddy screams into a pillow, or at least, that’s what she thinks he’s done since the sound is so muffled. 

“ _ Say it. Tell me, Teddy, or I swear to Merlin I’ll stop.”  _

“‘M a slut!” Teddy gasps. “I’ll be good. I’ll be so, so good.” 

“Who’s slut are you?” 

“Yours!” It’s a shriek, and Hermione hears Teddy say he’ll keep his arse spread while James stretches him with his cock. 

Hermione’s fingers swipe along her clit. 

James praises him, and there’s a hard swat, his hand meeting Teddy’s arse. “Oh, fuck, you’re so tight.” The thrusts are loud, even though the wall, and a droplet of sweat rolls between her breasts. “Can you imagine it?’ James asked suddenly. 

Teddy’s voice when he responds is no longer breathy, but panicked. “James, no, you  _ can’t.  _ She’s on the other fucking side of the wall.” 

James’ thrusts are harsh as he slams into Teddy. “She could walk in here, see you bent over taking my cock in your tight little hole like a greedy slut. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“ _ James!” _ Teddy groans loudly. “If she hears—” 

“Wanna lick her pretty cunt while I fuck you?” James asks then. “Have her spread her legs and bury your face between her thighs while I fuck you open?” 

Hermione can’t breathe as her fingers slid over her clit one last time, and she bites the inside of her cheek to bottle her scream. 

Seconds pass, and she knows they’ve finished, and there’s a muffled, “I’m going to get you back for this,” from Teddy. 

And he does, the very next night. 


End file.
